Witch Perfect
is the eleventh episode of the first season of Charmed and the eleventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on January 27, 2019. Synopsis SING A SONG - Macy (Madeleine Mantock) is eager to share the information she has learned with her sisters, but is thrown by their reaction to the news. To cheer herself up, Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) decides to try out for an a capella group, but something doesn't feel right about the group. Meanwhile, Mel (Melonie Diaz) runs into an unexpected person from her past. Rupert Evans and Ser'Darius Blain also star. Plot BEWARE SPOILERS AHEAD We begin with a strange man entering a store in Athens Greece. He looks at various musical instruments until a store clerk comes to assist him. He lands upon an ancient looking pipe. The clerk has to answer the phone, and when he leaves the man begins to play the pipe, which releases a dark cloud that possesses his body. The man leaves the pipe and exits the store. At the house, Maggie sings for Mel, who is practicing for auditioning for an Acappella group later that afternoon. The girls bring Harry breakfast, who is still healing from Tartarus. continues to write about his past memories in a diary.]] Macy enters and asks to talk to the sisters downstairs, but before they go, Harry tells them that wiping Galvin’s memories that contain the knowledge of their witchcraft would be a good idea. When the sister leaves, Harry continues to write down memories he had once forgotten, but his wrist starts to hurt. Downstairs, Macy comes clean with the knowledge that she may be the full sister to Maggie, as opposed to Mel, and shows them the paternity test results. The sisters, at first, tell her it’s impossible. Mel reacts poorly to Macy spilling the new sisterly dynamic, but Macy suggests that everything must be connected, and Maggie should call her father and ask questions. Maggie refuses, claiming that she has too much to worry about with her upcoming audition. A distraught Maggie goes to her Hilltones audition where she’s feeling intimidated. She cries through her audition, but the possessed singer shows up and happens to be the director of the Hilltones. He says he is impressed with her passion and chooses her for the group. At Galvin’s, Macy vents to him about how her sisters reacted to the news about her recent discovery. She does a spell to reveal secrets, and it reveals a bunch of letters that are from her father, written to her mother. They had been in touch all along. Back at the University, Maggie runs into Lucy, who happens to also be a Hilltone. Lucy says it’s fine if she stays in the group, as long as she gets the solo. Maggie agrees, but another girl comes in and challenges her. The Hilltone director comes in and feeds the singers a soothing tea that apparently will help their voices. At the house, Macy apologizes to Maggie and shows Maggie the letters between their parents, but she’s uninterested in hearing about it. Mel meets up with Jada to vent about all her mothers lies. Not wanting to lie, she tells Jada that she was originally sent to the Sarcona by the Elders to infiltrate them. Jada tells her that she already knew, and she’s fine with it, now that Mel genuinely wants to be a part of them. From around a dark corner, Niko is taking pictures of the two women. The Hilltones are practicing a very strange version of a Lauren Hill song. The director picks Maggie for the solo, claiming that her voice will hypnotize them the most. When one of the girls complains, he ends up cutting her from the group, and then sucks out her soul, killing her. Macy continues to read over her parent's letters with Galvin. She’s shocked to find out that her parents were actually still in love for decades through them. She tells Galvin how disappointed she was to have missed out on knowing her sisters at a younger age, and she’s confused why her mother and father didn’t stay together. Lucy and Maggie continue to drink Mr. Miranda’s tea after rehearsal. She explains to Lucy that she’s upset with her sisters and her messy life. Mr. Miranda calls them for warmup, but when Maggie starts to question the way he’s acting, she touches him and realizes there’s something bigger going on. Mel and Jada talk about how Mel is worried about Maggie but she’s trying to give her some space. They’re hunting down a man who got released even though he sexually assaulted a bunch of women. After Jada walks away, Niko shows up and introduces herself. Niko explains that she’s on a case trying to investigate if Jada is in trouble with some type of cult, and leaves her card in case Mel ever feels unsafe. The man the Sarcana are hunting shows up, and they continue their mission. Macy, Harry, and Galvin go to the Book of Shadows and explain who Mr. Miranda is possessed with.—a siren. They realize that Miranda is trying to kill the audience through song, and try to rush off to meet Maggie, but Harry’s powers aren’t working correctly because of his time in Tartarus. At the bar, Jada and Mel stop a guy from drugging a woman, where Mel freezes time while Jada performs some magic that makes his hand stick to the glass, exposing his motives when Mel unfreezes time. The concert is about to begin, and Maggie tries to vanquish the siren in Miranda but realizes that’s not exactly what he is, after all. Instead, he is the conductor—or maestro—behind the Sirens. The girls begin to sing the song, and Miranda tells Maggie that if the song stops, the audience will die—the souls are already his. Macy and Galvin show up and trap Miranda, but they still don’t know how to save the audience. They quickly realize that the soothing tea the Hilltones have been drinking is why the girls weren’t affected by the song, and they feed some to Galvin, who was affected by the noise. Macy realizes that it isn’t the song, but the arrangement of the music. Macy and Galvin suggest Maggie lead a mashup, to shock the audience awake. Harry calls Macy and reminds them that they have to get the pitch pipe from Miranda, which actually has the Actual Mr. Miranda trapped inside. Harry explains that in order to release Miranda and recapture the maestro, they have to play the pipe three times. Mel shows up, and the three hunt down the demon. He attacks Macy, but Mel freezes him. They recite a Power of Three spell to destroy him, but it doesn’t work because the sisters are fighting. Once they apologize to one another, it works, and the demon is forced back into the pipe. The sisters handle the pipe to Galvin, who plays it and all the souls which were trapped by the maestro are released, including Mr. Miranda. Back at the house, Mel tells the sisters about her run-in with Niko, and it reminded her that sometimes people lie to protect the ones they love, and she’s hoping that’s what their mother did. Maggie asks Macy for the letters, and Mel insists that the two of them read them alone. Instead, she meets up with Jada, who tells her the truth about Niko. She also reveals that Niko is her ex-girlfriend. Charity comes to visit Harry, and shows her the memories he’s been writing down in an effort to finding his son. Charity reminds him that his commitment has to be to the Charmed Ones, before anything else. Harry admits he’s not sure if he can be their whitelighter anymore, after his time in Tartarus. Maggie and Macy bond over the letters between their mother and father and what it would have been like if Maggie and her biological father had the chance to get to know one another. Maggie reads a letter that reveals Macy was at one point, brought back from the dead by them. Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Melanie Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Margarita Vera * Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette * Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Special Guest Star *Jaime Camil as Mr. Miranda/The Maestro Recurring Cast *Natalie Hall as Lucy *Virginia Williams as Charity Callahan *Aleyse Shannon as Jada Shields Guest Cast *Chrissie Fit as Effie Co-Starring *Ali Stroker as First Auditionee *Anjali Appadurai as The Hilltone *Steffanie Davis as The Hilltone *Sierra Kachan as The Hilltone *Maggie Ma as The Hilltone Magical Notes Book of Shadows *''The Full Disclosure'' **Used by Macy to figure out what secrets might be hiding within the house. *''Pitch Pipes'' **Macy found the entry within the Book of Shadows that describes multiple magical pitch pipes. Spells *''Consequences Hex'' **Used by Jada to punish a rapist. *''The Devil's Tritone'' **It's Sirens' favorite melody. Galvin played diminished fifth and all the souls which were trapped by the Maestro are released, including Mr. Miranda. *''Siren Vanquishing Spell'' **Used by Maggie, but it failed since the Maestro was not actually a siren but rather the conductor responsible for teaching them their song. *''To Expel the Maestro'' **Used to release Mr. Miranda from the possession of the Maestro. Powers *'Telepathic Empathy:' Maggie’s primary power. Used to hear Effie’s thoughts. Used to hear Effie’s soul screaming from inside the pitch pipe. *'Temporal Stasis:' Mel’s primary power. Used to freeze an entire bar. Used to freeze demon Maestro twice. *'Telekinesis: '''Macy’s primary power. Used to send demon Maestro flying and tied him up. Used to hit demon Maestro with a stage light. *'Supernatural Strength:' Used by the Maestro to climb up ropes to escape Macy. *'Electrokinesis:' Used Jada while jinxing a criminal with a spell. *'Possession:' Used by the Maestro to possess Mr. Miranda. *'Soul Absorption:' Used by the Maestro to trap Effie's soul. *'Immunity:' The siren song doesn't affect on witches. Artifacts *'Vera Book of Shadows: The book left by the sisters late mother. *Peripsych: A artifact that contained a demonic spirit. *'''The Maestro's Tea: A potion concocted by the Maestro to protect his singers from the Devil's Tritone's demonic effect. Trivia * The title "Witch Perfect" is a reference to the 2012 a capella comedy film, "Pitch Perfect" * Directed by Gina Rodriguez, Jaime Camil's co-star on Jane the Virgin (2014), another drama that airs on the CW. * Chrissie Fit played Flo Fuentes a member of the acapella group The Barden Bellas in the movie Pitch Perfect. *While Harry was looking through books on the shelves in the attic, one book magically pushed itself out of confinement for him to find. Answered Questions from the Previous Episode * What is Niko doing back in Hilltowne? **She is a private investigator who was hired by Jada's parents to look for her. Unanswered Questions * How did Marisol bring Macy back from the Dead? * Who is going to be the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter? References to the Original Charmed *In the original, the sisters went up against the Siren, a demon who was once a mortal woman who had an affair with a married man and was burned for her sins while the man was freed of charge. The demon then targeted married couples by enchanting the males with her song, then incinerate their lungs when their wives return and finally kill them with fire. **The sirens in this new version are mere mortals who were enchanted by the Maestro to sing the Devil's Tritone to harm anyone who hears the song. *This episode shows the sisters' weakness within Power of Three, where when all three are in disagreement their united power fails. *The Maestro assaulted and choked Macy backstage and she could only free herself after Mel stopped the time. An almost similar situation happened in Buckland's warehouse where Prue was assaulted and choked by Gavin, a warlock from the future, and only able to free herself when Piper froze the warlock. *In this Charmed series, the Maestro is the first demon to be defeated by a mortal. In the original series, such a demon was Hecate, who was defeated by mortal Elliot Spencer. *In the original, Piper and Leo found letters that had been written between Patty, the Charmed Ones' mother, and Sam, Paige's father/Patty's Whitelighter. *Macy is revealed to have died and resurrected, in the original series, the first Charmed One to die was Prue (Macy's counterpart). Production Notes * The episode was watched by 0.88 million U.S. viewers. *Lucy returns in this episode. She was last seen in Kappa Spirit. *Nick Hargrove doesn't appear in this episode. Quotes Mel: Wow, great job Macy. Macy: What?! You told me to spit out the news! Mel: I didn't know THIS was the news! Macy: What, so now you're blaming me for the nature of the news?! Macy: You know what? I'm fine. More than fine. I'm exhilarated by the possibility of finding some answers once and for all. Galvin: Is that why your stress juicing? Galvin: Wait, aren't Siren's female? Harry: Typically, but gender can be fluid, as we have learned. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= File:CMD111a_0078b.jpg File:CMD111a_0243b.jpg File:CMD111a_0327b.jpg File:CMD111b_0160b.jpg File:CMD111b_0294b.jpg File:111 Witch Pefrect - Maggie.jpg File:CMD111a_0347b.jpg |-|Screencaps= MaestroTrueForm.gif 1x11 001.png Miranda's-possessed-by-Maestro.jpg 1x11 002.png 1x11 003.png 1x1-The-Full-Disclosure.gif 1x11-Soul-Absorption.gif The Maestro drags Effie.gif Electrokinesis.gif Jada's-Consequences-Hex.gif 1x11-Siren-Vanquishing-Spell.gif Macy throws the Maestro.gif 1x11-The-Hilltones.gif 1x11-Expel-the-Maestro.gif Galvin tritone.gif Mr. Miranda.jpg 1x11-Portal-Teleportation.gif Macy and Maggie.gif 1x11 009.png |-|Behind the Scenes= Chrissie and Sarah.jpg Sarah and Gina.jpg Chrissie and Natalie.jpg Chrissie and Gina.jpg Chrissie and Jaime.jpg Behind the Scenes (Witch Perfect).jpg Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 1x11 Promo "Witch Perfect" (HD) Charmed 1x11 Promo "Witch Perfect" Charmed 1x11 Sneak Peek "Witch Perfect" Charm Reboot - Powers (1x11) Soundtrack *''Echo'' by CLAVVS *''Ritual'' by Pam Sheyne References See Also Category:Charmed-Reboot Episodes Category:Season 1 (Charmed-Reboot)